


Prompt #5

by ShaMbolic



Series: Taking prompts, writing fics, the blocked writer business. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, and ended in a fluffy mess, it started out all rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Let it be known: I did not fall from grace. I leapt to freedom.” from “Autobiography of Eve” by Ansel Elkins</p>
<p>I loosely based this little piece on various episodes of the show:<br/>Almost all of seasons 4, with a special mention for “It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester” and “On The Head Of A Pin”. And later on from “Reading Is Fundamental” and “I'm No Angel”. So it have some elements of those episodes but it doesn't fit in any canon timeline! Anyway, Cas rebelling, finding the courage to disobey and thinking for himself is my favourite part of his arc as a character, so I loved this prompt! Also, it ended up in a fluffy mess, I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #5

Pain. Distant voices. Incoherent words.  
  
“Castiel.” Someone was calling him, but it felt a thousand miles away from where he was.  
  
Pain again.

He forced himself to try and open his eyes, every breath he'd take in, stang his lungs like a milion needles. It took him a while to adjust to the lighting of the place.  
Everything was blurry, he could smell blood and was ready to bet the last spark of his grace that it was coming from him.

“Castiel!” Someone called him again, this time it felt louder and clear. A loud smack on his face made him finally open his eyes.

He couldn't recognized the place. A blonde woman was kneeling in front of him.

“Hester..” He tried to speak, his voice hoarse, like he hadn,'t talked in ages.

“Yes, it's me.. brother.” she said bitterly, spitting that last word with contempt.  
  
“It took you long enough to wake up,” she grabbed Cas chin with her hand. “You really are the shadow of yourself.” Castiel could literally feel the rage that was in Heather's being with every word she was speaking.

“Cas..” Barely a whisper. Different voice. _His_ voice.

He abruptly turned to his left to see Dean tied up to a concrete pillar, blood was dripping from his mouth, his face all swelled up and bruised. You could tell that he was about to pass out.

Cas immediately tried to stand but, only at that point he realized he was tied up too.

“You leave him be.” he growled still squirming from the ropes around his wrists.

Hester let out a small exasperated laugh.  
  
“Typical.” She said. “You just messed up again. You keep disobeying heaven's orders, you keep getting tons of your brothers and sisters killed. And all you care about are these stupid humans? All you care about right now is Dean Winchester?” her voice was getting higher by the second. “You're a disgrace Castiel, you've fallen in every way possible! You're no longer one of us and I wish I could kill you right here and right now!” She was screaming at that point but Cas couldn't help but keep his gaze fixed on Dean.

 “You look at me!” Hester screamed once again kicking him in the stomach.  
Cas groaned in pain, trying to recollect his breath and spat blood on the floor. She was back on his knees, her face just few inches away from Cas'. He noticed she had an angel blade clasped in her bloody hand.

“Kill me already, I don't care. Just let him go. These is between us.”

“How could you be so reckless Castiel? What can be so important, so great, so meaningfull to turn your back to us, your family? To fall from grace!”

“I never fell..” He said quietly, looking back at Dean. He was now completely out.

“What did you say..?” She asked, her voice shaking as well as her hands.

“I never fell from grace,” He repeated calmly. “I gained my freedom. Disobeying. Thinking with my own head. Rebelling. Those were the wisest choices that I could ever make.”

You could cut the tension with a knife. There were a few moments of silence before Heather grabbed him by his throath squeezing hard, took a deep breath and shakily spoke. “You're telling me that all of this was worth it?” she sounded hurt and incredulous.

“It was.” Cas wheezed trying to breath. “And I'd do it all over again.”

Heather punched him in the face with the blade right before he heard Sam shouting his name. Then it all went black once again. 

  
******

 

He woke up in the gues room of the bunker. Couldn't tell how much time had passed.  
At first he couldn't remember what happened but as soon as he did, he rushed outside the bedroom, getting all dizzy from getting up too fast. Right outside the door he saw Sam at the end of the corridor.

“Sam.” he called, walking towards him.

Sam stopped and turned. “Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?” he patted Cas gently on the shoulder.

“Well, like I'd been beaten badly. Which is exactly what happened so.. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a couple of scratches.” he said pointing at his face. “Dean woke up like 10 minutes ago but I forbid him to get out of bed.. if you want to check on him, he's in your bedroom.” Sam smiled nooding at the other end of the corridor.

“Yeah, thanks.” Cas smiled back at Sam.

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake Dean up in case he had fallen asleep again. Instead he found him leaning to the backrest of the bed, holding an ice pack to his face.

“Hey!” As soon as he saw Cas he tried to stand up but fell right back on the bed. “Ugh. Jesus, I might throw up.” He said squinting.

Cas got close to him and sat on the bed smiling. “Don't stand up, you idiot.” He grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand. “Take a sip, you'll feel better.”  
Dean obeyed, closing his eyes to kick back the nausea. He blindly move his hand searching for Cas who noticed and tookDean's hand in his own.

“So how are you feeling? Bad hangover apart?” Cas joked sqeezing Dean's hand.  
  
“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Dean smiled. “I'll be fine. It's not the first time I get beaten almost to death.” he joked, and slowly opened his eyes again. He settled back against the pillow and brought Cas hand to his lips, giving it a small peck. “How about you?”

“I'm okay.” He sighed. “I'm so sorry, I always get us in trouble.” Cas caressed Dean's head gently.

“Ahh, don't worry about it.” the hunter shrugged. “Plus, I love it when you get all bossy with those stuck-up jerks of angels.”

Castiel laughed. “You're such an idiot.”

“Well yeah I am. But you chose me over your entire heavenly family. So you really must like the fact that I'm an idiot.” Dean provoked.

Cas faked-thought about it before answering, “Yeah. As a metter of fact I do.” He kneeled beside the bed and kissed Dean's wrist soflty.

“I'm gonna get a cup of tea, and I'll be back. You need anything?” Cas asked absently stroking Dean's hand, not moving his eyes from the other's face.

“A beer, thanks.” Castiel scolded him with just one look. “Fine, no beer! But when you get back you need to kiss all my boo-boo away.” He asked with an exaggerated pout, while holding back in place the ice pack.

Castiel sighed happily before answering. “Of course I will.”

 


End file.
